


Love Songs

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Femininity, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Music Festival, tipsy!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, who recently has discovered that he's bisexual, goes to a music festival with his three best friends: Eva, Jonas, and Even.The mix of music and alcohol makes feelings flourish.---Based on a real story.





	Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> so the other day i found this document and turns out that i had begun to write this story but never finished?? a bit late considering that it's September already but better late than ever!
> 
> this happened to a friend of mine, and i have their permission to post this (and they're still together!)

“This should be a good place,” Eva sentenced, leaving her backpack on the floor. Isak, Jonas and Even followed suit. “Shall we set up the tents?”

“I’m tired,” Isak complained. They had been walking across the festival, trying to reach the area designated for camping, a small hill from which they could see the different stages. Isak was happy to be there with his three best friends, but he needed some rest. They had been queuing for five hours (he fell asleep on Even’s shoulder, but was still tired anyways).

“We should probably do it because when we come back drunk to sleep there’ll be no way we can set them up,” Even said, hands on his hips as he observed the crowd moving around. Right. He was the wise one, the one to make the rig ht decisions. 

“Come on, then.” Of course, whenever Even had a good idea, Jonas always agreed. It wasn’t like Isak didn’t think that they should do it, but he just wanted to lie on the grass for a bit.

“We’ll prepare ours,” Eva said. They had decided that they’d bring two tents, one for Eva and Jonas, and one for Isak and Even, so that the two friends didn’t have to share with  _ a couple _ . 

When Jonas had said that they should go to a music festival that summer, the others just rolled their eyes. However, the boy managed to convince them, said that they’d have fun and sing to music they’d like. Plus, they’d get drunk. Eva was the first one to give in, probably because it was her boyfriend talking. Isak thought about it, and decided to go too: summer meant spending more time at his parents’, and being at the festival would mean not being with them, but, instead, with his chosen family.

At first, Even didn’t know whether he should go or not. He had been working at a café near high school, trying to save up for a trip with Sonja. Yet the couple broke up (which the four friends celebrated together, since the girl was too controlling) and Even thought that maybe he could use that money to go to a festival instead. He had always liked music festivals. 

“It’s so small,” Isak said, and entered the tent once they had set up their own tent. Eva and Jonas were still struggling to set it up, they normally stayed at the cabin and were not used to sleeping in tents.

Even entered after him and fell on top of Isak. “Shit, sorry.” He moved and leaned on his elbow next to Isak, their noses almost touching. 

“We can only fit a pillow in here.”

Even smirked, “You can use my shoulder as a pillow again.”

“Fuck off,” Isak said, and Even laughed. 

“We should probably go and help these two.” Even was about to stand when Isak held him from his arm. “Even?”

The older boy hummed, letting Isak know that he was listening. “Thanks for coming, or I would have been the third wheel.” 

Even laughed, his dimples showing. “Yeah, I guess we’ll spend many hours together. Let’s help these two and grab some beers, okay?”

Indeed, Eva and Jonas were already making out by the tent, probably celebrating that they had managed to set up their tent. “Can we go to a concert instead of watching you two make out?” Isak said, and opened one of the bags where they had their beers. 

“Let’s go, then,” Jonas said, and helped his girlfriend stand up.

They ended up going to four different concerts scheduled for that morning. Isak knew some of the groups, shouted the lyrics at the top of his lungs with his friends, while during other concerts he just danced (and drank too much) to the music. The four friends would dance in a group, alone or in two. Of course, when a slow song was being played, Jonas, who was high on weed, and tipsy Eva would hug and dance together slowly, so Even and Isak would do stupid shit while listening to the music, sometimes they’d whistle at their friends.

It was at the crowd were Isak noticed that there were a lot of beautiful boys at the festival. He had only come out to Eva, despite Jonas and Even also being his best friends, but for some reason he felt like it was easier to tell the girl. And Eva noticed that he was looking at boys during the concerts.

It’s not like he didn’t like girls. Girls were hella pretty and there was no way he wouldn’t feel attracted to them. But, recently, he had discovered a new side of himself. He found himself looking at Jonas in a way he shouldn’t when the boy walked in his underwear around his bedroom looking for clothes. Or he’d catch a glimpse of silver skin when Even stretched his arms to fetch two mugs in his kitchen.

So Eva was, of course, very excited for his friend when he saw him looking. “Do you want to go up and talk to him?” She asked when he saw him looking at a brunette boy a few rows behind them. Jonas and Even had gone to bring more alcohol while they waited for the next concert to begin. 

“No, thanks. I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” 

“Hmmm… I guess we’ll never know. You have a good taste, though.” Isak elbowed her. 

When Eva and Jonas came back, Isak couldn’t help but notice how Even’s shirt was now unbuttoned. He didn’t blame Even, it was hot today, and among the crowd the sensation was even worse.

Yet it didn’t really help Isak, who could only look at the freckles than ran across Even’s torso as the two boys approached. Eva didn’t seem to notice, too busy running towards Jonas to get a beer. 

“Did we miss anything?” Even asked as he handed Isak a beer. 

“Not really,” Isak said after taking a gulp. “They should’ve started five minutes ago.”

And, after another ten minutes, the lead singer finally came on stage, playing some of the band’s most iconic songs, the crowd singing and cheering along.

“I want you all to show how much you love your friends, your lovers, our your relatives. Get someone you love on your shoulders for the next song!” The crowd cheered in response, and Eva shrieked as she tried to climb Jonas’ body, who clearly wasn’t in the best situation but managed anyways to hold Eva from her legs when she was sitting on his shoulders.

Even looked at Isak and patted his own shoulders, “Come on.”

“What?”

“Get on my shoulders! Actually, wait.” Even took his shirt off and tied it around his hips. “This way it will be more comfortable.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Come on, before they start singing!”

Isak did as he was told, and sooner than he expected he had Even underneath him, holding him from his thighs. It was certainly worth it, since Isak got a privileged view and they played his favourite song, which he sang until he felt his throat ache. He would either sway his arms along the music or bury his fingers in Even’s hair when the singer talked to the crowd. Even didn’t seem to mind. 

Isak kept singing and cheering in the other concerts they assisted at night, and he’d dance with his friends and random people they met at the crowd. “Hey, Isak! Look at this!” The boy, who was quite drunk now that it was dark, turned around to look at Even. “Didn’t you want one of these? Someone might have lost it.”

Isak smiled when he saw the flower crown on Even’s hands. He ran towards his friend and hugged him, Even holding him in the air as they spinned in circles, giggling. “Put it on,” the older boy said when Isak was finally on the ground, still a bit dizzy. 

Isak put it on, moving his hips to the rhythm of the music that was being played. He had wanted one of those flower crowns since Eva had found one for herself on the floor, right after having lunch.

“It suits you, Issy,” Jonas said.

“Thanks, now we gotta find two more for you and Even.”

They didn’t find any, sadly, but Isak didn’t take his own off the whole night, not even when he was inside the tent at 4 in the morning with Even, about to go to sleep.

“Shouldn’t you take that off?” Even asked. “Shit, it’s hot in here.”

He was right. It almost felt like being inside an oven, and it smelled like plastic inside the tent. Eva and Jonas were in the other tent, probably doing God knows what. It had been a good idea not to get a tent for four people, so that the couple could get some privacy and Isak and Even some sleep. 

“I probably should,” he said, and removed both the flower crown and his T-shirt, which was wet with sweat and clanged to his body. 

Even did the same, both boys lying shirtless with their skins covered in a layer of sweat. “That was fun,” Even said.

  
“It was fucking amazing,” Isak sentenced. “Good night, Ev.”

“Good night, Issy.”

***

The next morning, Isak got out of the tent to find his friends eating sandwiches in a circle. He tried to cover his eyes from the sun with his hands, without much success. He groaned, “What time is it?”

“Good morning to you, Isak,” Jonas said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Good m’ning,” he sat between Even and Eva, and then he noticed that he was shirtless. Well, he actually needed to be tanner, so he didn’t mind.

He saw Even looking at his chest, “I know, I know, I’m too pale.”

Even smirked, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Whatever,” Isak groaned. They all knew he was always grumpy when he woke up, so nobody took anything badly. “What’s the plan today?” Jonas handed him a sandwich.

“Going to concerts and getting drunk,” Eva summed up.

Isak smiled. “Cool, do we have enough alcohol left?”

Eva winked at him, “For the whooole night!”

***

And they did. Isak had been drinking for hours now, and he felt like he could go for longer. It made him free, he danced to the music (his flower crown almost fell to the floor several times) without thinking about what others thought about him. His skin was now tanner, even if just a bit. When a slow song was played, and Jonas and Eva danced together, a very shirtless Isak took Even, who had his shirt open, with him and danced to the rhythm, head on Even’s sweaty chest as the older boy caressed his hip with his fingers, leading him.

“Thank you for coming, Evyy!” Isak said against his friend’s neck, who laughed as he brought him closer. Isak was adorable when drunk, even if he could be annoying “I didn’t want be a third wheel!” Even could also feel the effect of the alcohol in his brain. Everything was a bit blurrier and he felt like his head was in the clouds.

Even didn’t say much, just observed Isak when he danced with him. He did the same when they went to a techno music concert, Jonas and Eva long ago forgotten, probably still making out. 

“Okay, I think it’s time to go to bed,” Even said when he saw Isak death drop and almost break in two. 

“Noooo!” Isak complained when Even put his arm around his waist, making him stand up. “Just five more minutes!”

“It’s already half past three in the morning.” 

“Don’t care.”

“Isaaaak…” Even travelled his hand up and down Isak’s back, and his friend softened. 

“Hm… okay, let’s sleep.” He placed his head on Even’s shoulder as they began walking, and Even felt how Isak’s body was getting heavier.

“Isak, don’t sleep now!” He laughed. “I’m drunk too, you know?” Isak probably wouldn’t remember this next morning, but it was nice thinking that he’d get to share these little moments with his friend.

“Sorry,” Isak mumbled, trying to walk properly, but he let his head fall on Even’s shoulder again. “This is comfy.”

They finally reached their tent, which would feel like an oven considering the high temperatures they had during the day.

When Isak saw it, he just knelt, giving Even a pretty privileged view of his ass, and entered. Even followed behind, “You are too drunk.”

“I’m not, the walk back from the concert has made me sober. Well, a bit.” He giggled, all blushes.

They should have bought a bigger tent, considering that their noses were almost touching. “Shall we open another beer?” Isak proposed. 

“You’re the worst,” Even said, but soon he was leaning over to fetch his backpack, and opened a beer for sharing. “I don’t think that adding more alcohol to our system will be good, but okay.”

Isak took a sip, “Who cares. We’re young, right?”

Even smiled. “Yeah, I guess.”

And soon they were tipsy again. “Wanna see the stars?” Isak asked. Even thought that it was a random proposal, but since the tent was an oven it was perhaps a good idea to just lie on the grass until they sobered up. 

So that’s how the two shirtless friends ended up on the grass by their tent, Even’s arm under Isak’s head, Isak pointing at the stars that were visible and the constellations. Even observed him as he pointed at the starts with his finger. It always made him happy to see his friends passionate about something, and Isak had always been passionate about the secrets of the universe. 

Isak finally noticed that Even was staring. “What?”

Even giggled. “You look cute when you talk about stars.”

Isak felt his cheeks redden. “I always look cute.”

Even laughed, “True.”

They were both in silence now, staring at each other, although they could hear the distant sound of cheering and music, as well as the chatter coming from other groups of friends who were chilling by their tents.

Isak gulped, not really knowing where to look. And Even also looked nervous. Isak felt the arm Even had underneath him move, and soon he was closer to Even’s chest, the soft move making him feel dizzier than he already was. 

And then they were kissing, the stars shining above them. It was a soft, tender kiss with the flavour of beer in their lips. 

Even finally broke the kiss, and Isak almost let out a soft whine. “Shit, Isak, I’m sorr-”

“Do it again.”

Even rose his eyebrows, “What?”

“Kiss me.”

And Even obliged. This time it was longer, and Isak was sure that he could find all the secrets of the universe in Even’s soft lips. He felt Even’s tongue asking for entrance and, of course, he gave in. He let out a soft sigh, whether he was feeling dizzy due to the alcohol or the kiss, he didn’t know.

They finally broke the kiss, Even smiling at him, and Isak couldn’t help it but smile back, his hand resting on Even’s chest.

“You… you like boys?” Isak asked him.

In the darkness, he saw Even blush. “I’ve never… you know, kissed or felt attraction towards a guy.” Even gave him a peck.

Isak laughed, “I guess alcohol helped us realize that we aren’t straight.”

Even smiled, running his fingers up and down Isak’s ribs. “I guess we aren’t. I never even considered. But this,” He gave Isak a long kiss, “This just feels right.”

“I… I had told Eva, that, you know, I’m bi.”

“ _ Oh _ . Why didn’t you tell us?”

Isak shrugged, “It felt easier to tell her, I guess? Sorry”

Even hugged him closer to him, “It’s okay.”

They stayed there for a while, sweaty chests against each other, and from time to time they’d make out. And Even had found out that he actually loved making out with guys, or, at least, with Isak. 

It was the first time Isak kissed a boy, and he couldn’t imagine a universe where he wasn’t kissing Even. Living in the parallel universe where Isak and Even don’t kiss must be the worst parallel universe ever. 

“Let’s go inside,” Even said, and, after many kisses, they finally did.

“We’re too tall for this tent,” Isak complained when they got inside. That’s why they always had to kneel down when they were there. 

They were supposed to sleep, but, instead, they resumed their kissing session. And this time, in the privacy of the tent, it was messier: there were tongues and teeth, and soft whimpers. Even’s hand travelled down his waist as he moaned in Isak’s mouth, who in returned grabbed his hand and placed it on his ass, because why not. 

Even discovered how sensitive the skin on Isak’s neck was, and he kept kissing and biting him there, and Isak would go pliant in his arms. 

“Even…” Isak whispered when Even kissed his chest. 

They ended up making out on the tent floor, eskimo-kissing from time to time and asking for kisses. And that’s how they fell asleep, with Isak on Even’s chest and the older boy with his arm around his friend’s waist.

***

When Isak woke up the next morning on Even’s chest, everything that had happened yesterday came back to his mind. 

Slowly, he looked up to find Even staring at him. The older boy smiled. “Hei.”

“Hei,” Isak said awkwardly.

He saw the sudden worry in Even’s eyes. “Please tell me you haven’t forgotten what happened yesterday.”

Isak smiled, and sat on Even’s lap before leaning down to kiss him. “I haven’t,” he said after the kiss.

Even sighed in relief. “Okay, I thought the alcohol would make you forget.” 

Isak smiled, “There’s no way I could forget it.” The boy fiddled with Even’s fingers. “What… What happens next? Friends don’t kiss.”

“I don’t know.” Even leaned over and kissed him. “We could just focus on the present.”

“Yeah. Should we tell Eva and Jonas? They are our friends, after all.”

“Maybe when the festival is over.”

Isak nodded, “Okay.”

A loud noise interrupted them. “Hurry up, we’ll be late!” It was Jonas’ voice.

Right. Today the last concerts took place.

And at the first concert, Isak couldn’t help but stare at Even instead of the singer, because Even looked so good with his bandana and circular sunglasses. And Isak couldn’t help it, and soon he was dancing against Even, who had his hands on Isak’s hips, guiding him through the song. 

He noticed how Eva frowned when looking at them, and how she whispered something at Jonas’ ear, who just shrugged. 

So Isak just turned around, and Even, confused, smiled at him, his hands not leaving Isak’s body. Isak removed his sunglasses, and leaned in for a kiss. Right in front of their two friends. And when he was about to pull apart, Even brought him closer to him and kissed him again.

And there weren’t enough love songs out there to describe how happy Isak felt.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted during the summer because i've been writing non-fic stuff (plus finishing this), as well as a chaptered fic. i've reached the 20k mark and it's not finished but i hope to start posting it soon!!
> 
> hope you liked this!


End file.
